Destined Love
by TheGoku741
Summary: Series of events draw the Powerpuff Girls and the recently ressurected Rowdyruff boys closer, and they end up becoming friends. As the powerpuff girls and their respective male counterparts fall in love with each other, they also work together to save the world from iminent Doom! How will their relationship turn out? Read and find out! PPG x RRB
1. Regrets

**Narrator:** **The city of Townsville! A place full of honest and hard-working citizens, who are always protected and saved by the little heroines of justice: The Powerpuff girls! The girls are now happily enjoying another day at Pokey Oaks, a place where no children leaves unhappy! What the girls don't know is the long day they have ahead of them!**

[CUT TO: The powerpuff girls at Pokey Oaks]**  
**

[The girls are enjoying themselves at school. Bubbles is drawing and coloring with a box of crayons, while Buttercup is playing with some kids. Meanwhile, Blossom is at the table, reading a book. Then, **Mrs. Keane** stands up from her own table and calls the children out.]

**Mrs. Keane: Okay children, it's time to read a story!**

[The kids immediately stop what they are doing and run at Mrs. Keane direction. They sit on the ground, forming a circle, while Mrs. Keane pulls out a book from her purse and sits on a chair. She flips some pages until she finds a nice story to tell.]

**Bubbles (excited): Whee! I love the stories Mrs. Keane tells us!**

**Buttercup: (curious): I wonder what story she will tell us today!**

[Suddenly, the Powerpuff Hotline starts ringing, and Blossom quickly zips over to answer it.]

**Blossom: This is Blossom, what is the problem?!**

[CUT TO: The Mayor's office at City Hall with the **Mayor** at his desk.]

[The screen splits diagonally in two with Blossom on one half and the Mayor in the other.]

**Mayor (desperate): Girls, there is an emergency! Mojo Jojo is destroying Townville on a giant robot!**

**Blossom: We are on our way, Mayor!**

[Blossom hangs up and zips back to where her sisters are. The screen goes back to normal.]

**Blossom: Mojo is causing trouble again, let's go girls!**

**Buttercup (frowning): That monkey again! And now of all times?!**

**Bubbles (disappointed): Ahn... I want to hear the story...**

**Blossom: I know, but there are people's lives in danger, so let's get it done quickly! Mrs. Keane, we have to go!**

**Mrs. Keane: That's okay, but just remember to use-**

**Blossom: Thanks!**

[The girls crash through the roof, leaving a giant hole in it.]

**Mrs. Keane (exasperated): ...the door.**

[CUT TO: The girls flying]

[The girls fly full speed towards the industrial sector of townsville]

**Buttercup (angry): Those villains don't know when to quit! I'm getting tired of this!**

**Bubbles (concerned): It's the fourth time Townsville gets attacked this week! First it was Princess, then Fuzzy, then it was some monsters and now Mojo! Do you think something bad is going to happen?**

**Blossom (serious): I'm not sure Bubbles. right now, all we have to do is to guarantee Mojo will have a taste of justice!**

**Buttercup (smirking): Oh, he's gonna love the taste of my fists!**

[CUT TO: The girls flying in third person]

[As they fly, Mojo's robot soon becomes visible. He's holding a car on it's left mechanical claw and shooting laser beams through it's eyes. Moments later, it throws the car away and it hits a building, who begins to crumble. Hundreds of people run aimlessly on the streets, screaming in fear. The Powerpuff girls increase their speed. As the three coloured flashes of light get near the robot, the people stop to look, and soon their looks of terror are replaced with a happy one.]

**Woman: Look! It's the powerpuff girls! We're saved!**

**Man: Get him, Girls!**

[As the girls get ready to engage the robot, a sudden red blast comes out from nowhere and it passes through the robot, nearly hitting the girls, who, thanks to their super reflexes, were able to dodge it.]

**The PPG: (GASP!) What the...?!**

[Soon, the robot, now with a giant hole in it's mechanical, starts to malfunction, and soon it's head opens, revealing **Mojo Jojo**, who, surprised by the turn of events, jumped away from his robot. The girls and the people of townsville watch is shock, as the robot contorts it's mechanical limbs, and sparks come out from it. As it is envolved in electricity, the robot soon explodes, and the people start yelling in celebration and relief. As the police arrest Mojo, the girls, still confused, look around for the source of the red beam.]

**Blossom (alert): Who could have done this?! Were they aiming at us as well?**

**Buttercup: Whoever did this must be really powerful! (looks at the rests of Mojo's robot) The robot was destroyed with one hit!**

**Familiar Voice: We did it!**

[The powerpuff girls to look, and what they see are the cruel **Rowdyruff Boys**. The red-headed leader** Brick** stands in the middle of the trio, with arms crossed and a frown on his face. To his right is **Boomer**, who is naively distracted with a passing fly. Finally, to Brick's left is **Butch**, who is wearing a wicked sadist smile, and is shaking in excitement. At their vision, the girls get confused, but at the same time, displeased.

**Blossom (in a battle stance): YOU! For what reason did you destroy Mojo's robot?**

**Brick (frowning): Wasn't that what you came here for? Don't talk as if we did something wrong! We just saved this city's ass!**

**Buttercup (angry): And since when do you jerks care about the city's safety?!**

**Brick (smirking): We don't! (frowns) But thanks to Mojerk, we don't have a home anymore! **

**Boomer (sad/irritated): We spent 3 days building a house for us out of wood, but Mojo destroyed it with it's robot!**

[Blossom crosses her arms, not fully convinced, but considers the possibility that they could be telling the truth.]

**Blossom (suspicious): Yeah, right, so you're telling me you weren't trying to hit us there just now? It was just revenge on Mojo for destroying your home?**

**Brick (serious): Yes! We weren't aiming at you girls, you just happened to appear there when we shot him with an optic blast!**

**Buttercup (not convinced): Don't lie to us you stupid boys! Just admit you tried to hit us already and MAYBE we'll leave you with just one purple eye!**

[Brick gritted his teeth, obviously insulted by Buttercup's words. His face starts turning red, and his brothers back away a little from him.]

**Narrator: Bad move, Buttercup!**

**Brick (mad): STUPID?! THAT DOES IT! Boys! Let's teach these girlies a lesson! It's time to fight!**

**Butch (crazy): TIME TO FIGHT, TIME TO FIGHT! YEEEEEEAAAAH!**

[The boys fly in their direction]

[CUT TO: Blossom getting ready to fight and the other girls doing the same.]

**Blossom: Watch out, here they come!**

[CUT TO: The boys and girls clashing]

[FADE OUT]

[CUT TO: The Powerpuff girls's house]

[INT. Utonium Residence - Night]

[CUT TO: Front door from professor's view.]

[The door opens, revealing the Powerpuff girls entering. They were all dirty and their clothes were a little torn. They also had a few scratches and bruises, as well as angry expressions. The professor immediately head over to them.]

**Professor (worried): Oh my god, girls, what whappened to you?!**

[Buttercup frowns and crosses her arms, while Bubbles starts sniffing, with a defeated expression. Blossom has her head down, and slowly proceeds to lokk at the professor, with a sad expression.]

**Blossom: Don't worry about it Professor. It's just that we got involved into an unnecessary fight and we ended up losing.**

[Blossom and Bubbles glare at Buttercup, who frowns even more.]

**Professor (worried/confused): A fight? With who? (crosses arms/frowns) You have a lot of explaining to do girls! Not only you arrive late at home, but you come in this state? I want some answers now!**

**Bubbles: You see professor, this morning...**

**Narrator: And then, Bubbles proceed to tell the professor all the events from earlier, about Mojo jojo destroying the city and the fight they had with the Rowdyruff boys. She also explained that, after the fight, the boys proceeded to show them the remains of their house, proving that they were saying the truth. That could have been avoided!**

**Bubbles: ...and that's why we're like this.**

[The Professor glares at Buttercup, who smiles nervously at him.]

**Professor (frowning): So you provoked your most dangerous enemies! The only ones you couldn't defeat in combat! **

**Buttercup: But they are idiots! They are gross and they nearly killed us TWICE! Of course I would get suspicious!**

**Professor: I understand you don't like them, Buttercup, but it's not polite to insult people like that, specially when they did nothing wrong! You girls just told me they were created to destroy you, and yet they could have done it twice, they didn't! They didn't destroy you today, even though, at your state, they could have done it!**

[Buttercup's angry face slowly turns into one of regret. The professor smiles at her and kneels down to pat her head.]

**Professor: You girls must give them a chance. They were created the same way as you, but for different reasons, and with different people. They were born thinking that what Mojo told them was the right thing to do. If they were created by someone else, I'm sure they would be great heroes, just like you girls. So, next time you see them, I want you to apologize. All of you. Can you do that for me, girls?**

**The PPG: Yes, Professor!**

**Professor (satisfied): Good! now take of these clothes and go take a bath. Then, after you do your homework, I'll let you watch some TV!**

**The PPG: Yay! Thanks Professor!**

[The girls quickly zip away, leaving an intrigued Professor behind.]

**Professor (thinking): Rowdyruff Boys huh? Those kids must be pretty powerful... I hope they get along.**

**Narrator: So do I, Professor!**

_End of Chapter One._


	2. Unnoticed

**Narrator: We're now back, lovers of justice. From where we left off, the Powerpuff girls had gotten involved in a ferocious battle with the mighty Rowdyruff boys! And since afterwards, the girls found out the battle was unnecessary, they now search for the boys in order to apologize! How will this turn out?**

[CUT TO: The powerpuff girls flying.]

**Blossom: Okay girls! Look around for the boys! We have to apologize to them!**

**Buttercup (frowning): Ahn, do we really have to? **

**Blossom: Yes Buttercup! You know what we did was wrong. They saved the day yet we treated them like villains!**

**Bubbles: But they are villains, aren't they?**

**Blossom: Yes, but just like professor said, they aren't like this because they want, but because Mojo persuaded them to do his dirty work! **

[Buttercup sighs and finally accepts it. Bubbles and Blossom keep looking around for them]

**Blossom: Alright girls! Keep looking and let's go home after it's done!**

**Bubbles and Buttercup (sarcastically): Yes, Ma'am!**

[Blossom frowns at her sisters's coments and resumes searching, with Bubbles and Buttercup right behind her.]

**Narrator: Good luck finding them, girls! Meanwhile, it seems that the Rowdyruff boys are busy! They must be tired from sleeping on the streets that night, yet they'll have to bulid a house again! Poor boys! They might be villains but they shouldn't pass through that! They are kids!**

[CUT TO: The Rowdyruff boys in a wrecked house]

[Brick examines once again the damage caused in their house, while Boomer just sits on the ground with a sad face, and plays on a portable videogame. Meanwhile, Butch is angrily punching the air, doing some moves he learned on a movie. Brick frowns. They had no more money to buy the material to build another house, and they didn't know where they could get some.]

**Brick (serious): Guys, I don't know how we can fix our house! We gotta find somewhere else to live now! Any suggestions?**

[Butch and Boomer look at Brick with a frown, ignoring him, and them, resume what they were doing previously. Brick raises an eyebrown and frowns as well.]

**Brick (frowning): What the hell is your problem? For what reason are you ignoring me?**

[Butch stops fighting an imaginary fow to look at his brother angrily.]

**Butch (angry): Why did you stop us yesterday?! We could have finally destroyed those girlies! **

[Boomer stood up and joined Butch, as he was also visibly irritated for letting the Powerpuff girls escape.]

**Boomer: Yeah dude! We could have whooped their asses good, and you told us to stop! Why did you let them go?**

[Brick closed his eyes for some moments before opening them again. He sighed and looked seriously at his pissed off brothers, who were confused at their leader's actions.]

**Brick (serious): Is that why you guys are angry? Idiots! Just stop to think about it! What is the most fun thing to do in this stupid town?!**

[Boomer and Butch look at themselves completely clueless. They stop to think, what makes Brick facepalm himself.]

**Boomer (smiling nervously): Uh... we don't know, hehe!**

**Butch: Yeah, we don't!**

**Brick (angry): Idiots! It's fighting the Powerpuff girls!**

[Boomer and Butch look at themselves again, this time with expressions that say: "oohhh, I didn't think about that!" Brick facepalms himself again, but tries to stay calm.]

**Brick: Look, we were created to destroy those girls. But if we do that, we wouldn't have anyone strong like us to fight with! Imagine how bored we would be, spending our day beatin' up losers!**

[Boomer and Butch finally seem to understand Brick's point, and their angry expression slowly vanish.]

**Brick (serious): Besides, if they were destroyed, there would be no one to protect this city, and idiots like Mojerk and other stupid villains wouldn't have anyone to stop them, and they would take not only the city, but the world as well! Now, would you guys like to live on a world conquered by Mojo?!**

**Boomer and Butch (repulsed): NO!**

**Brick: So! You get it now? They are important, not just to this city, but for us as well, in a strange way, but they are!**

[Boomer and Butch sigh in embarrasment, and slowly walk in their brother's direction. Both of them place their hand on Brick's shoulder and apolozige.]

**Boomer (calm): I see now. Sorry dude, we didn't think about that.**

**Butch (calm): Yeah, sorry bro. **

[Brick smirks and gives his brothers a light puch in their shoulders.]

**Brick: It's alright dudes!**

**Boomer: But dude, where are we going to sleep tonight?**

**Brick: Well, since Mojo was sent to prison yesterday I say we should crash at his pad and order some pizza and burritos with his money!**

**Boomer and Butch (excited): SWEET DUDE!**

**Brick: Word! Let's ditch this place!**

[The boys fly away, leaving on the air their respective flashes of light. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff girls come out from their hiding spot, having heard all the boys said.]

[CUT TO: The Powerpuff girls behind a tree.]

**Bubbles (sad): I feel bad for them! They don't have a house anymore! (smiles) but they said we are important to them!**

**Buttercup (frowning): I just can't understand these boys! (smiles) But I guess it's nice that they don't want to destroy us.**

**Blossom: Indeed. But we forgot to apologize!**

[Buttercup and Bubbles soon realize that. They get ready to follow them.]

**Buttercup: No problem! We just need to follow them! They are going to Mojo's observatory!**

**Blossom: No! We can't do that!**

**Buttercup (frowning): Why not? It's our chance!**

**Blossom: Yes, but if we get there to talk to them, they will notice that we knew where they would be, so they would figure out we were listening to them just now!**

**Bubbles: What should we do then? Find an excuse to get in Mojo's pad?**

**Blossom: I'm not sure. But, since they aren't a threat to us, we can leave them be, for now. Sooner or later they will probably appear to fight us again. And when that happens, we must be ready!**

**Buttercup: Yeah! next time we fight them I'll be sure to kick those boys's asses!**

[Blossom looks up, to find the powerpuff signal in the sky]

**Blossom (pointing to the signal): Look! It's the powerpuff signal! Let's go girls, we have a job to do!**

**Bubbles: I hope it's not another pickle jar... **

**Buttercup: Lead the way, red!**

[The girls fly away.]

[CUT TO: Mayor's office]

[The girls crash through the roof, and land in front of the mayor's table, where the Mayor was waiting for them. Beside him was stanting **Mrs. Bellum**, who looked at them with a relieved expression.]

**Blossom: We are here mayor! What's the emergency?!**

**Mayor (terrified): Oh girls, we need your help, right now there are lots of giant monsters destroying Townsville! You have to defeat them!**

**Buttercup (frowning):Man, more monsters! Is there no end to this?**

**Mrs. Bellum: But be careful girls, those monsters seem to be different from what you are used to. **

**Bubbles (smiling): We'll take care of those monsters!**

**Blossom: Don't worry Mayor! just leave it to us!**

[The girls crash through the roof and leave the building, leaving a concerned Mrs. Bellum and Mayor behind.]

**Mayor: We are counting on you!**

[MEANWHILE...]

[CUT TO: Mojo's observatory.]

[The Rowdyruff boys crash through the wall of mojo's observatory. They smile as they look around, since they see Mojo have some nice items, such as a giant TV, a nice sofa, and more expensive furniture. Butch spots a wallet over the table and quickly opens it to find a considerable amount of cash.]

**Butch: Yo, dudes, check it out! I found the loot!**

[Brick and Boomer zip over to where Butch is. Brick counts the money and divides it equally with his brothers. Just then, they hear footsteps.]

**Boomer (confused): Mojo is here? I thought he was in prison?**

**Brick (whispering): He must have escaped from jail. Let's hide and get ready to assault him, but don't be noticed!**

[The boys nod and hide, each in a different place. Boomer hides behind the sofa and Butch hides behind the television, while Brick hides behind a piece of machinery. As the footsteps become louder, the boys prepare themselves for a surprise attack. Just as they are about to attack, they are surprised to see it wasn't Mojo. Instead, **Princess Morebucks** appeared as a giant mettalic door opened. Confused, the boys leave their hiding spots.]

**Brick (confused): What? It's just a girl!**

**Princess: What?! Who are you?! What are you doing here?!**

**Brick: We ask these same questions to you, and we demand answers!**

[Princess then smirks and opens her arms wide, as the sound of cornets come from somewhere and she gladly introduces herself to the confused boys.]

**Princess (addressing to the boys): I am Princess Morebucks! Now you will all bow before me!**

**Brick (with an amused look on his face): Excuse me?**

**Butch (also amused): You have to be joking!**

**Princess (frustrated): This is not a joke! I am Princess Morebucks, and now you will all bow before me!**

[The boys look at themselves in confusion before bursting into hysterical laughter. Princess becomes angry.]

**Princess: Stop laughing at me! I'm Princess Morebucks and I FORBID you to laugh at me!**

[The boys laugh even more, howling in a fit of hilarious disdain. Boomer is rolling on the floor, while Brick is laughing with both hands on his belly and Butch has a hand on his head like if he is embarrased and another one in his pocket, laughing back and forward uncontrollably. Princess becomes even more infuriated.]

**Princess: GRRRRRRRRR!**

[Brick, somehow managing to regain his composure, tries to hold himself from laughing as he wipes the tears from his watery eyes.]

**Brick (holding himself): Listen, Mrs. Fancy pants! We are the Rowdyruff boys and we bow to nobody! Not to you, not to Mojo, Not to anybody! Understand (sarcastically) "Princess?" Hahahahahaha!**

[Princess is now beside herself with anger and smoke rises from the top of her head. But then, a mischevious grin appears on her face as she watches the boys laugh.]

**Princess (thinking): Those boys are actually really cute! I just have to make them love me, and I know how! Hee hee hee!**

[Princess starts moving in the boys direction, who are still laughing, completely unaware of what she is about to do. She manages to quickly give each of them a kiss on the cheek. They instantly stop laughing in complete shock.]

**Princess (smirking): Nice, isn't it! If you bow to me now, I MIGHT kiss you again... on the lips!**

[The boys look at themselves with disgusted expressions and promptly start to rub their hands onj their cheeks to clean the place that was kissed. Princess become visibly insulted by this.]

**Brick (grossed out): Yuck! Gross! I'm sure glad that crap wasn't on the lips**

**Butch: Hell yeah! Phhhpt! Blah!**

**Princess (enraged): How dare you reject me?! I'm Princess Morebucks! I get everything I want and what I want is YOU! You'll learn to like me! I'll MAKE you like me!**

**Brick (disgusted): Not in a million years girlie! We'd rather learn Ballet!**

**Princess: AAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!**

[CUT TO: Princess pressings some buttons on her wrist.]

[Humiliated and rejected, Princess activates her flying suit and flies away in her jetpack, nearly in tears. As the boys throw water in their faces to clean better, Brick soon realizes that they didn't explode.]

[CUT TO: The boys.]

**Brick (amused): Dudes! We didn't blow up!**

**Boomer (also amused): Yeah! And we didn't grow as well!**

**Butch (confused): That means we don't get stronger if we get kissed anymore? That sucks!**

**Brick (serious): But that also means we are impervious to all kinds of kisses. We lost an advantage but we also might've lost a weakness of ours! Remember when we fought the powerpuffs and they made us smaller? We probably don't have that problem anymore!**

**Butch: KILLER DUDE!**

**Boomer: SWEET!**

**Brick: Yeah! And now that the "princess" of crap left, we have the place all for ourselves. So let's turn on the TV, watch some action movies and eat some snacks! **

**Boomer and Butch: HELL YEAH!**

**Brick (disgusted): But first let's make sure she doesn't come back! Boomer, activate Mojo's security system! Butch, look for a phone and let's order some food! I'll search for the remote and look for somethin' nice for us to watch!**

[The boys smile and each zip to a diffetent direction. Boomer looks around near the entrance and succesfully finds the key to activate the security system. Butch looks around Mojo's kitchen and finds a telephone list beside a telephone. Satisfied, both boys head back to the couch, where Brick waits with a remote in his hand. Brick proceeds to turn on the television.]

**Boomer: Security is activated!**

**Butch: Yo brick, what should we order?**

**Brick: I dunno dude! First let's see if there is anything worth watching on the TV! If there is not, we'll just go to a chinese restaurant!**

[CUT TO: The TV Screen.]

[Brick passes on the channels, not finding anything interesting. Then, he comes across a news channel, and is surprised at what is being shown.]

**News reporter: The city is being destroyed by four different monsters!**

[The TV then shows an image of townsville industrial sector being crushed by different monsters. Then, the image changes to the powerpuff girls flying, arriving at the scene.]

**News reporter: But worry not my friends! The Powerpuff girls have already arrived at the scene and are handling the situation!**

**Brick (surprised): Hey, it's them!**

**Boomer: Yeah! What are we going to do, dude?**

**Brick: Well, since there isn't anything nice at the TV yet, let's go watch the girls fight! I wanna find out all about them, their fighting techiniques, their powers, everything!**

**Butch (excited): Are we gonna fight them?!**

**Brick: We'll deal with these girls in due time. For now, we'll go there ans watch closely what these girls can't do! They wouldn't mind destroying us, and I don't wanna blow up again because we weren't ready for battle! So let's learn all we can't, is that UNDERSTOOD?**

**Boomer and Butch: YEAH!**

**Brick: Then let's go!**

[The boys crash through the roof.]

[FADE OUT]

[CUT TO: The Powerpuff girls flying towards the monsters]

**Blossom: Okay girls, let's get separate! Each will handle a different monster, and after the job is done we will reunite here, alright?!**

**Bubbles and Buttercup: YES!**

[The girls zip into different directions and engage themselves in battle with the monsters. While Blossom is fighting a giant squid creature, Buttercup engages in battle with a giant crab monster and Bubbles faces a Shark-like beast.]

[CUT TO: The Rowdyruff Boys landing on a building.]

[The boys land on a undamaged building far from the battle. Brick turns to his brothers to give instructions.]

**Brick (serious): Alright you guys, here's the deal! (turns to Boomer) Boomer! You go look for your counterpart and watch what she does, but don't let her see you, keep out of sight and just watch her. (turns to Butch) The same goes for you, Butch! Keep an eye on your counterpart without being seen. Don't interfere with her or either of their sisters, just enjoy the show and report to me later. I'll do the same for my own counterpart. 'Kay?**

**Boomer and Butch: 'Kay!**

**Brick: Word! You both know what to do! Move out!**

**Narrator: Immediately, the boys go to their separate directions to shadow their female counterparts. What will happen next?**

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Saviors?

**Narrator: From where we left off, our girls were in a deadly combat with several monsters, being observed by the umpredictable eyes of their most powerful enemies, The Rowdyruff boys! Blossom and Buttercup are doing fine with their opponents, but it seems Bubbles picked up more than she could handle! What is going to happen now?**

[CUT TO: Brick on top of a building]

[Brick hides behind a pile of crates and observes Blossom fighting taking on a giant squid creature.]

**Brick (thinking to himself): There she is, the girl who kissed me! Let's see how she handles this monster.**

[The squid attempts to grab Blossom with it's tentacles, but she easily dodges his attempts. She then proceeds to throw several punches and kicks to it's head. As the squid tries once again to grab her, she grabs it's tentacles instead and judo slams it several times.]

**Brick (thinking to himself): Whoa! That girl can fight! But I'm sure she hasn't shown everything yet! (smirks) Show me what you've got, Powerpuff!**

[CUT TO: Butch observing Buttercup]

[Butch lands on a building near from where Buttercup is fighting, and hides behind a water tower.]

**Butch: Found her! Now, what is she gonna do?**

[He watches as she battles the crab monster without fear. The monster attempts to cut her in two with it's claw, but she moves out of the way and it cuts a building instead. She then throws an optic blast at it's claw, vaporizing it and making the monster howl in agony. Not bothering to hide, Butch's impulsive and wild nature makes him cheer for her from afar, as he punches the air in celebration.]

**Butch (excited): Yeah! Get 'em, babe! **

[Buttercup, busy fighting with the crab that she doesn't notice Butch celebrating she then proceeds to fry the monster with her heat vision, which turns the monster black and eventually it explodes. Satisfied with the crab's death, she moves on to help Blossom to handle the squid.]

**Butch (thinking to himself): Whoa man, not only she's a hardcore lifetaker, this girl is also freakin' hot! What else can she do? I gotta find it by myself later, hehe!**

[Butch follows Buttercup, remaining out of her view.]

[CUT TO: Bubbles handling the shark beast]

[Boomer, while trying to maintain a low profile from the top of a tall building, watches as Bubbles handles the shark beast. The monster attempts to slash her several times, which forces her to take an evasive course of action, resulting in the destruction of many nearby buildings.]

**Boomer (thinking to himself): She is my counterpart! Wow, she is actually kinda cute! **

[As the battle goes on, Boomer gets worried, since it seems Bubbles isn't making much progress with that beast.]

**Boomer (thinking): ****But... she seems to be having some difficulties with that beast over there! I feel like I should help her, but Brick said I couldn't interfere!**

[Just then, Bubbles flies down and goes through between the monster's legs and grabs it's tail. She then judo slams the monster several times, completely stunning it. She then proceeds to to the finishing blow, by passing through the monster's chest, causing an explosion.]

**Boomer (relieved): Whew! She did it! That was close... She is very strong!**

[With her job done, Bubbles leaves to help her sisters deal with the squid, and Boomer silently follows her.]

[CUT TO: Blossom and Buttercup dealing with the squid monster.]

[As Blossom and Buttercup continue to attack the squid, Bubbles soon appears to help them. Meanwhile, Boomer finds his brothers watching the fight behind a pile of boxes, and joins them.]

**Boomer: Hey dudes! (turns to see the girls) Whoa, these girls sure can fight!**

**Brick: Damn right! I'm glad I'm not that monster they're whoopin' over there. **

**Butch: I woudn't wanna be in it's place right now!**

[Just then, Blossom uses her **Ice Breath** to freeze the monster's head, while Bubbles quickly grabbed it's tentacles and tied them all out. Buttercup then threw an optic blast at the monster's frozen head, completely shattering and destroying it.]

**Brick: Whoa, did you see that! That girl has ice breath!**

**Boomer: That was nothin'! Did you see that blode powerpuff tying that squid down! That was killer!**

**Butch: That was crap! You must have not seen the brunet in green destroying the monster with one optic blast! That was totally cool dude.**

**Brick: Nonsense! That was- (notices another monster) WHOA!**

[CUT TO: A monster appearing from behind a building.]

[Unaware of the monster's presence, just as the girls were about to leave, they soon find themselves recieving a fireball at point blank range]

**The PPG: AIEEEEE!**

[They turn to look and they see a three headed dragon, and one of it's heads spitting a ball of electricity. Still stunned by the attack, the PPG are unable to dodge the attack, and they yell in pain as it hits them.]

**The PPG: AARRRGGHHH!**

**Brick: Oh (bleep)! Let's help them bros!**

[Noticing their disadvantage, the Rowdyruff boys rush to help them. As the monster's third head was about to throw another fire ball, the boys quickly fly and grab the girls's unconscious bodies, and throw optic blast inside the monster's mouth, causing an explosion resulting in the destruction of the monster's head. Then, the boys quickly find a safe place to hide, and carefully places the girls's bodies on the ground, leaving behind the monster, who is howling in pain.]

[CUT TO: The boys looking after the girls.]

**Boomer (relieved): That was close! But what now fearless leader? Should we take care of the monster in their place?**

**Brick: Nah! We already saved the city in their place yesterday. Just try to wake your counterpart up and let's get out before they see us.**

[The boys start calling out for the girls and shaking their bodies a little to try to wake them up. As soon as the se the girls are regaining their conciousness, they zip away, and hide somewhere else where they could watch the girls.]

[CUT TO: The Powerpuff girls regaining counsciousness]

**Blossom (dizzy/regaining consciousness): Urgh... What happened...?**

**Bubbles (also dizzy): Where are we...?**

[Just then, the girls hear the monster howling and become full alert. They quicky spot it.]

[CUT TO: The girls spotting the monster]

**Blossom (fully recovered): That monster might've hit us! But... How did we end up here?**

**Buttercup (confused): And it seems the monster is in pain! (notices it has one less head) It lost one of it's heads! Someone attacked him!**

**Bubbles: And who did it must've also saved us! (remembers the incident with the Rowdyruff) (GASP!) Do you think it could've been... them?**

**Blossom: I don't know, but let's focus on this monster now! (thinking) Could it be...that boy...?**

**Buttercup (frowning): I'll make him pay for attacking us by surprise!**

[CUT TO: The boys looking at them from another building.]

**Boomer: I guess they know we did it, Brick!**

**Brick: Yes, even though they are not sure, they immediately thought of us. It must be because we saved the day yesterday!**

**Butch: So what do we do now?**

**Brick: Let's just keep observing from here. I'm sure they can handle that monster now. Afterwards, we'll go back to Mojo's pad and order some pizza!**

**Boomer and Butch: KILLER!**

**Brick (angry/whispering): Don't yell, idiots!**

[CUT TO: The girls engaging the dragon.]

[The girls fly toward the damaged dragon and begin to attack it. Bubbles kicks one of its heads while Buttercup and Blossom deal with the other. In no time, the monster was defeated and thrown far away into the ocean.]

**Blossom (to the monster flying away): AND STAY OUT!**

**Buttercup: Well, I guess that did it! Man, what a day!**

**Bubbles:I wanna take a really warm bath now!**

**Blossom: Me too! Let's go girls!**

[The girls fly away, leaving their respective colors in the sky.]

[CUT TO: The Rowdyruff boys on a building]

**Butch: That was COOL!**

**Boomer: Yeah! Those ****girls know how to kick ass!**

[Brick stared at the pink colored stripe of light Blossom left in the sky. Then he closed his eyes and after some moments, he faced his brothers.]

**Brick: Alright guys, let's cut the crap now! We're headed towards Mojo's pad and a giant pizza is waiting for us! Let's roll!**

**Boomer and Butch: Yeah!**

[Brick looks one final time to Blossom, who is now far away.]

**Brick (thinking to himself/smirking): I'm looking forward to seeing you again, pink powerpuff.**

[The boys fly away.]

[FADE OUT]

[LATER THAT DAY]

**Narrator: After heroically saving the Powerpuff girls, and helping them to save the day, the Rowdyruff boys now enjoy a giant pizza! Eat well, boys! You deserve it!**

[CUT TO: The Rowdyruff boys leaving a restaurant]

[EXT. TOWNSVILLE COMMERCIAL SECTOR]

[The Rowdyruff boys are walking through the streets. Brick places his hands on his belly and licks his lips, while Boomer drinks a little soda and Butch burps.]

**Brick: Dude... That pizza was terrific!**

**Butch: Yeah dude... That hit the spot!**

**Boomer: We have to go back there someday!**

**Brick (smirking): Word! Too bad we couldn't order the pizza to mojo's pad, but it was still worth it coming here!**

[As the boys walk through the streets, the slender figure of a woman approaches them.]

**Woman: Oh my! What are you boys doing on the streets so late in the night?**

**Brick: Who are you, lady?**

[The woman smiles warmly at them.]

[CUT TO: The Powerpuff girls in their bedroom]

**Buttercup (relaxed): Ahh... I really needed that bath!**

**Bubbles: (also relaxed): I feel so much better! It has been a REALLY exausting week!**

[Blossom sits on the bed, while he sisters jump on it and moan in laziness.]

**Blossom (smiling): It sure has! But now we should rest a little. We have school tomorrow.**

[Bubbles sits on the bed, and with a serious expression, she turns to Blossom.]

**Bubbles: ...Hey Blossom, what are going to do about the Rowdyruff Boys? We owe them, not just for saving the town yesterday, but from saving us as well today!**

**Blossom: We don't know if it really were them.**

**Buttercup: Oh, come on, Blossom! You also heard their voices when we were waking up! Besides, who else would have the power to damage that dragon and save us?**

**Blossom: ...I guess you're right. However, they are still villains, and our worst enemies! We can't let our guards down on them just yet. They are strong, and for some reason, everytime we fight them they seem to be stronger!**

**Buttercup: That's because they are boys! It's like if they have a sixth sense for battle!**

[Blossom sighs and let herself fall into the bed, and stares at the ceiling for some seconds.]

**Blossom: Well, until we find out their true intentions, we'll keep an eye on them! Also, we have to train more at Professor's simulator, so that we can grown stronger as well. But for now, let's sleep (yawns) I'm tired!**

**Buttercup: Yeah, me too...**

**Bubbles: Me too... Good night girls!**

[Bubbles turns of the lights and eventually, the trio end up closing their eyes and sleeping peacefully.]

[FADE OUT]

[EXT. UTONIUM RESIDENCE]

[CUT TO: Blossom and Bubbles at the bus stop.]

**Blossom: Bubbles, you can't bring Octi to school with you!**

**Bubbles: I know, but I need to bring something for the show and tell today!**

[CUT TO: Buttercup leaving the house.]

[Just then, Buttercup leaves the house, holding her backpack in her hands and yawning. She joins her sisters, with a bored and sleepy expression.]

[CUT BACK TO: The girls at the bus stop.]

**Blossom: Then why don't you take one of the pictured you drew yesterday?**

**Bubbles: Which one should I pick?**

**Buttercup (yawning): Uahh... Why not the one where we beat the Gangrene gang?**

[Blossom frowns at Buttercup and crosses her arms.]

**Blossom (frowning): She should get one aproppriate to show to our classmates! I'm sure Mrs. Keane wouldn't like a violent drawing! (turns to Bubbles.) Why don't you bring the one where you drew us and the professor?**

[Bubbles smiles and jumps excitedly.]

**Bubbles (smiling/jumping): Oh, yes, yes! That's the one I like best! I'll go get it!**

[Bubbles quickly zips inside the house. Buttercup yawns once more, and Blossom frowns at her once again.]

**Blossom: You should go inside and wash your face, Buttercup! You'll end up sleeping in class if you keep up yawning like that!**

**Buttercup (yawning/frowning) Uahh... Gee, you're such a pain...**

[To sleepy to argue, Buttercup zips inside, and after some moments, she is back, and Bubbles is beside her, holding a drawing she made. A few moments later, the school bus arrives and the girls get in. Ten minutes later, the girls leave the bus and get inside the Pokey Oaks kindergarten. The trio sits on a desk and paitiently wait for Mrs. Keane to start teaching by talking between themselves and with some kids nearby. Just then, Mrs. Keane gets up up and clap her hands to get attention.]

**Mrs. Keane: Okay class! I need your attention now! I'll introduce you to your new classmates!**

[As the Powerpuff girls turn to face Mrs. Keane, they aren't able to hide their surprise to see who their new classmates were.]

**The PPG (surprised): (GASP!) YOU!**

_End of Chapter 3_


End file.
